


The Halfbloodprincess

by Sweetness_at_the_bottom_of_the_pie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetness_at_the_bottom_of_the_pie/pseuds/Sweetness_at_the_bottom_of_the_pie
Summary: How much would the story have changed if there was another character in it? Meet Vesta Prince, the halfbloodprincess and one of the most powerful witches ever. This is the story of her life beginning in Harry's fourth year
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. 1. Old friends

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything from the Harry Potter Universe, only Vesta and the plot of this story. This is going to be a very dark story , don't ignore the tags please. Have fun reading!

It was a windy and cold day. Grey clouds were hanging deep over the school grounds. Vesta wrapped her cloak tighter around her body as she stood on the hill overlooking almost all of Hogwarts.  
“Morning Barty”, she said without turning around.   
Barty, still in his disguise as Mad Eye Moody, limped closer until he stood next to her.   
“Can’t stand that face”, Vesta said, “That old son of a bitch got me into Azkaban.”  
Barty scoffed. “At least you got out of there after a couple of months.”  
“Should have become a quidditchplayer too then”, she gave back, “They’d have given you total amnesty too.”  
“I’ll remember it for the next time”, he growled, taking a sip from his bottle of polyjuice potion.  
The wind tugged on her hair and made her shiver.  
“Why have you called me here, Barty? Because if you’ll ask me to turn into McGonagall I’ll have to decline.”  
He laughed huskily. “I know of your relationship with the boy. The champion.”  
“He’s off age”, she said defensively.  
“I don’t care about that. I need you to give him a hint. For the tournament.”  
Slowly Vesta turned to face Barty. “Aren’t you working on getting the Potter boy to the Dark Lord? What do you need Cedric for?”  
“We don’t need him. But Potter is dumber than I thought. If you tell Cedric how to solve the egg riddle then he’ll tell Potter, he’s a Hufflepuf after all.”  
“Potter is to die?”, Vesta looked at the castle again.  
Barty nodded.   
“The dark lord will live?”  
Another nod.  
“If you want my help I want you to make sure Cedric stays alive.”  
“The dark lord will agree on that. It would be a shame to waste such a talented pureblood.”  
“Very well”, Vesta said, “How do I solve the riddle?”  
Barty smiled.


	2. 2. Roses

Vesta hadn’t expected to enter the castle again. Her school days were over and there weren’t many happy memories connected to them. But there she was, making her way up to the Hufflepuf common rooms. Finding Cedric wasn’t too hard. He was surrounded by a bunch of his friend, which made getting to him way harder. Finally Vesta decided to change her appearance until she looked more or less like a student. She also changed her black robes for a Hufflepuf uniform, then she walked towards him. When she made her way through the crowd she kind of felt like a student again, which pretty much made her want to scream.  
“Cedric”, she said when she finally reached him, “Can we talk for a second?”  
The boys around him started cheering.  
“Yule ball date!”, one of them yelled, “Damn Ced, you’re getting the pretty ones.”  
Cedric ignored them and followed her into a dark hallway. There, after making sure no one would see them, she turned back into herself-  
“Vesta?”, he asked confused, “But it’s not the weekend yet?”  
“I got a surprise for you”, she said, “You know where the prefect bathroom is?”  
He nodded slowly.  
“Meet me there in five minutes. And bring the golden egg. I think I solved the riddle you told me about.”  
His eyes light up. “You did? Vesta, you’re the best” Happily he kissed her.  
She smiled back at him, “See you in a bit, alright?”  
He nodded excitedly.

When Cedric arrived in the bathroom Vesta had already filled the giant bathtub with water, soap and bubbles. She was nakedly sitting on the edge of it, waiting for him. When Cedric entered the room and locked the door behind himself she slid into the water smiling up at him. Quickly he took off his clothes, folding them neatly and put them together with the egg on the floor next to the tub. Vesta held out her hands and when he took them, she pulled him into the water with her.  
“You look hot”, he whispered into her ear while gently embracing her. She kissed him intensely.  
“Wait”, he said before they could take it any further, “How do I solve the riddle now?”  
Vesta laughed and reached for the egg.   
“Head under water”, she told him. Both of them took as much air in as possible, then they dived into the water where Vesta finally opened the egg. A song filled their ears, it sounded weirdly otherworldly.  
Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour, the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back. 

“Well”, Vesta said, “That’s easy.”  
“Is it?”, Cedric asked doubtfully.   
Vesta smiled at him. “Look babe, first line is really obvious. You have to go under water. And the voices, they are merpeople, they live in the great lake. I met them once.”  
“Why did you…?”, Cedric started his sentence but then stopped, “Doesn’t matter. So I have to go into the lake?”  
“For an hour.”  
“So I need a spell to breathe under water?”  
Vesta nodded.  
“And they’ll take something from me. Something that’s important to me.”  
“Or someone”, Vesta added.  
Cedric looked at her confused. “They can’t take you, can they?”  
Vesta chuckled a bit. “I’d like to see them try.”  
“So basically I just go into the lake, look for something they took from me and bring it back within an hour?”  
“Smart boy”, Vesta said, pulling him close to her body. She kissed his lips, then down his neck and eventually his shoulder.  
Quickly Cedric placed the egg on the floor again and then let his hands wander over Vesta’s body. Soon they were both moaning while Cedric was thrusting into her. That was until a girly voice echoed through the room.  
“Having fun?”, she asked.  
“Bloody hell Myrtle”, Vesta yelled back at her.  
Myrtle suddenly emerged next to them in the water.   
“Long time no see, Vesta”, Myrtle said happily, “I miss our crying session in the girl’s bathroom.”  
“Shut up”, Vesta told her, “Go and bother some first graders or whatever it is you do.”  
Myrtle whimpered. Loudly crying she disappeared again.  
“Crying sessions?”, Cedric asked her.  
“Not everyone can be Mr Popular”, Vesta suddenly spun him around so that she was sitting on his lap and started riding him slowly. 

A while later they both laid naked and panting on the floor. The bubbles had disappeared and the room smelled like sex instead of roses now. Vesta snuggled a little closer to Cedric’s chest. Exhaustedly he stroked her hair.  
“I love you Vesta”, he murmured.  
“I love you too, Ced. You’re gonna be careful, won’t you? You have to promise me.”  
“Of course I will”, he smiled down at her, “Don’t worry about me.”  
Satisfied she started tracing his muscles with her finger. Because of that movement he could see the dark mark, that was burnt into her arm.  
“Did it hurt to get that?”, he asked her.  
At first she didn’t know what he meant but when she followed his gaze she saw that he was looking at the mark.   
“I’ve had worse”, she said evasively, “He tortured us before and after, My brother and me.”  
“Is your brother still in Azkaban?”  
She shook her head. “He never went there in the first place.”  
Cedric looked at the many scars that covered her body like rivers on a map.  
“I’m glad you’re not a death eater any more.”  
“Me too”, she whispered, not able to look him in the eyes. He didn’t notice. Of course he didn’t. He believed in her. More than she’d ever believe in herself.


End file.
